listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck
Chuck is a live-action television series about an average computer whiz named Chuck, who receives an encoded email from an old college friend now working for the CIA; the message embeds the only remaining copy of a software program containing the United States' greatest spy secrets into Chuck's brain. It ran for five seasons. Season 1 #Mason Whitney - Found dead after being poisoned by Riordan Payne #Vladimir Snell - Shot in the head by Margos Yeremyan #Yari Demetrios - Sniped by Tommy Delgado #Detective Conway - Shot by Lizzie Shafai Season 2 #CIA Director Langston Graham - Blown up by the Intersect after it was sabotaged by FULCRUM #Mr. Morimoto - Blown up by a bomb on his arcade machine planted by Farrokh Bulsara #Guy Lafleur - Thrown out of a window by Wolf Den #Wolf Den - Shot by Sarah during a shootout #Lt. Frank Mauser - Shot dead by Sarah to protect Chuck's secret #Achmed Gambir - Neck snapped by Casey #Dr. Howard Busgang - Shot dead by a FULCRUM agent #Uncle Bernie - Suffers a heart attack #Bill Bergey - Accidentally trips and falls through a window #Ted Roark - Shot dead by Miles #Bryce Larkin - Bleeds out while talking to Chuck after being shot by a Ring agent Season 3 #Emmett Milbarge - Shot in the eye by Javier Cruz #Javier Cruz - Shot with a minigun by Casey #Sydney Prince - Shot in the back by Daniel Shaw #Rafe Gruber - Sniped in the head by Casey #James Keller - Neck snapped by Casey strangling him #Anatoli Zevlovski - Shot by Hunter Perry #Hunter Perry - Shot by Casey so Chuck doesn't have to do it #Eve Shaw - Shot by Sarah during her "red test" for the CIA, is shown in video footage #Daniel Shaw - Shot by Chuck in his nightmare he is having #Stephen Bartowski - Shot by Shaw after he joins the Ring instead Season 4 #Marco - Shot by Mary Bartowski to protect Chuck's relation to her #Sarah Walker - Shot by Mary during a hallucination Chuck is having while infected with nerve gas #Jim Rye - Shot in the back by Adelbert de Smet and he falls out of the cable car #Yuri Gobrienko - Shot in the head by Alexei Volkoff #Jurek - Shot by Boris Kaminsky #Antonio - Shot by Boris Kaminsky #Boris Kaminsky - Shot with a shotgun by Vivian Volkoff #Dragan Pichushkin - Shot in the back by Victoria Dunwoody #Brody - Stabbed by Damien #Brody - Stabbed by Lewis in an alternate version of what might have happened #Lewis - Found dead after being killed by Damien #Brody - Stabbed by Josie in another version of what might have happened #Sebastian Carlisle - Shot by Mr. Riley #Mr. Riley - Shot by Sarah Season 5 #Jane - Shot by Casey #Clyde Decker - Blown up by Gertrude Verbanski with the fake computer virus #Kieran Ryker - Stabbed in the back by Sarah after getting distracted #Pedro St. Germaine - Run over with a Humvee by Sarah #Renny Deutch - Shot by Nicholas Quinn to retrieve a piece of the Intersect's repair key #Nicholas Quinn - Shot by Sarah Category:TV